Hay Cosas Que No Puedo Cambiar
by charis-chan
Summary: Pensamientos de una cierta bruja buena en los últimos años de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

Hay cosas que no puedo cambiar, no importa cuánto quiera, o cuanto llore, ni siquiera cuanto le pida al cielo, no se pueden cambiar. No puedo cambiar el trato que le di la primera vez que nos vimos, no puedo regresar las palabras a mi boca, ni puedo hacer que los presentes olviden el suceso. Tampoco puedo eliminar la culpa que me consume cuando lo recuerdo.

No puedo cambiar lo que sentí cuando le vi por primera vez con el cabello suelto, con esa flor entre sus ríos de tinta negra. O cuando le escuche vulnerable meses después de aclarar nuestras diferencias, era una persona fuerte, que defendía lo que es correcto con su sangre y sudor, pero me demostró que incluso los que son más fuertes sienten el odio y el rechazo. No puedo cambiar que le haya apartado, que le haya tachado de idealista que le haya dejado irse sin mí.

No puedo cambiar la sensación de angustia cada vez que oía su nombre entre los labios de la Guardia. Aunque nunca le llamaron por aquel nombre con que le conocí, el saber que era una persona buscada era más que suficiente para que mi pecho se contrajera. Duele cuando pienso en ello.

Rompo en llanto cada vez que alguien pasa cerca de mí, celebrando su muerte. Nadie le conoció como yo, nadie sabe que nunca fue malvada, que sólo buscaba lo mejor para todos, que en realidad luchaba por los reprimidos, nunca porque quiso ser diferente.

No puedo cambiar que me llevaré mis secretos a la tumba. Nadie sabrá que le quise con toda el alma. Nadie sabrá cómo sus caricias nunca fueron igualadas por mis amantes posteriores, ni nadie sabrá lo valiente que fue. Sólo yo seré testigo de eso y me siento honrada.

Después de todo, sólo conmigo pudo mostrar su verdadera cara.

Charis~chan 2010.10


	2. Petition

Paste your document here

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be loosing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

Antonia23

Santanababy

2FaceMyFate

Feifei08

charis~chan

There is a petition online at change org. Sign it, please. Just go there and search fanfiction. You'll see it when it comes up. Support your fellow readers and writers by signing this petition. Thank you all for you support and for reading my stories.

...


End file.
